Lovers Dance
by TrueSpirit66
Summary: Kel, five years after the war. Now she is looking for love. New to this,so be nice. If i have forgotten to say this i don'town the protector of the small series or anything to do with tortal.Also you may find this story under a difret title. Soz!
1. Chapter 1

Dancers twirled like exotic butterflies. Their silks and velvets whispered like contented lovers. Their jewels and glittering swords dazzled the onlookers with its variety of colours, how merrily they danced to the joyous tune created by instruments wielded by the talented musicians that remained hidden in the corner of the room. The merry laughter and loud voices enveloped Kel like a mothers embrace. She enjoyed it after so many years of fighting at the Scanran border with her fighting refugees. She loved the feeling of not having to worry and fear for her people. They, with her training had become better at looking after themselves and their home of New Hope. New Hope had finally been rebuilt and has become a lively and prosperous place where Kel ruled as Commander as she had done so five years earlier during the Scanran war.

Kel sighed happily sipping her fruit juice; alcohol did funny things to her. It nice to be served with respect instead of the mild contempt she faced after her ordeal. God knows it was entertaining to see her friends dance with giggling ladies while their mother's looked on, watching for any respectable husbands for their daughters. Looking at Owen she shook her head. He was a lost hope.He was terribly shy around girls, but attracted many like moths to a flame. He was always targeted by matchmakers and hounding mothers. His handsome face flushed, its scar on one of his cheeks turning white due to the stress of trying to remember his steps to the dance, while dancing with a mousy haired girl in a blue dress. Kel winced as Owen dressed in a deep purple tunic stepped on the poor girl's feet, she had to interrupt them soon or the girl would be in danger of losing feeling in both her feet.

Suddenly the tempo changed and people swapped partners for the tune of the Lonely Maiden. It was preferred by many due to its slower pace which gave couples time to breathe and get to know each other. Dancing to it was relaxing due to the scented candles of white roses and jasmine and the dimness of the lamps in the great hall. Romance just drifted in the air. "May I have this dance Lady Knight?" Queried a familiar voice to her left, breaking Kel's train of thought. Nervously but with a smile on her face, Kel turned and saw a dashingly good looking man with twinkling blues eyes and a mischievous smile. "Why Sergeant Domitian, I'll be happy to dance with you" she replied and thus was led on to the dance floor. Feeling the eyes of many people Kel looked at Dom's shoulder while they danced. The feeling of his arms around her waist was making her crazy with desire for him but dared not show it. She knew that feeling would not be returned in the same way. While dancing through the other dancers, Kel thought many things other than Dom's arm around her. For some time they danced in a companionable silence.

Suddenly, "You look amazing Kel" he whispered down to her.

"Th-Thanks" she replied and blushed, the compliment destroying her Yamani cool. She looked quickly at Dom through lowered eye lashes. What she saw made her stomach flutter and pulse increase. He was looking at her intently; something in his eyes made her suddenly uncomfortable and she tried to loosen his hold on her when inside she really wanted him to hold her tighter. As if figuring that, Dom held her tighter bringing them much closer than manners dictated. The song neared it's end.

"Dom" she whispered hesitantly when she saw her other friends looking at the curiously and people whispering. "Dom", she said a bit louder. "The songs finished" she moved away with force releasing his hold on her and hurried through to the royal garden for some badly needed fresh air. Dom just stood transfixed at her retreating back.

"What did you say to her Masbolle? Asked his cousin Neal angrily, he was Kel's best friend. His wife Yuki looked at Dom carefully, her Yamani fan flicking back and forth in front of her face in an attempt to cool her down and help her think at her friend's sudden disappearance.

" I told her she looked great, is that a wrong thing to do? Dom snapped at his meathead cousin.

"Complimenting a friend is one thing, but embarrassing her in front of many people is another thing" replied Yuki her voice cool and steady.

"You should have let go!" she closed her deadly fan with a decisive snap and headed off to find her friend in the royal garden, leaving the men to argue heatedly.

Kel leaned on the garden rails miserably, noticing the other couples carefully tried to conceal themselves as the kissed and whispering sweet nothings to each other through the queens rose bushes. Hearing a rustling behind her she saw her friend Yuki glowing in a dark blue kimono with white flowers decorating it.

"I needed some fresh air, it was getting stuffy in there" Kel said hurriedly as her friend came closer. The dress that Lalasa made of forest green for Kel shimmered as she leaned further on the railing.

"Right, drawled the curvy Yamani and it just happened that a certain gentleman held you a little bit longer than necessary after the last dance, or I don't know maybe I was seeing things like the rest of us" Yuki sat down on a bench beside arose bush and yawned elegantly, fanning herself as the summer heat trickled through the air. She waited for her friend to reveal all as she knew she would. Minutes later Kel couldn't stand it "He embarrassed himself Yuki and me in front of many of the court gossips, my parents, their majesties and the conservatives buffoons" moaned Kel.

"Maybe he did so because he was surprised at what he saw; it's not every day that you get dressed up this finely Kel, even though Lalasa, Shiko and me had to do most of the work." Yuki replied patiently, while watching a couple stumble their way from the inner gardens to the party their muffled laughter echoing slightly air.

"I love him Yuki, what am I to do?" Whispered Kel as tears slipped down her painted cheeks. Pity filled Yuki for her dear friend that held so many close to her heart but who couldn't find someone to be her other half. Well, she'd have to do something about that thought Yuki, and thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and other things that have come from the protector of the small series. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce. Why do we have to say that, it's a fan fiction site?

A/N. To all those ppl who reviewed. Thank u. Though, I have to apologize. This chapter is a disappointment; I don't deal well under pressure. I can't do lovey dovey scenes, but I tried. It will get better (fingers crossed). Also my cliff-hanger kinda fell. Sorry!

**Chapter 2 of Lovers Dance**

She blinked for a moment, and the idea came to her, just like that.

"Kel sweetie, have you actually told him that you love him?" Yuki questioned thinking through the idea. She looked at her now silent friend and sighed knowing the answer.

"W-well no "Kel stuttered. " I've not the courage and there's never the right time with people about an.. and I don't think I could, I don't want to lose my friendship with him Yuki", Kel cried quietly with self-pity.

"Well then we'll just have to give you the chance to tell him" said Yuki decidedly standing up. "Come, I'm getting the chills" Yuki told Kel while carefully smoothing her dress out and walked towards the light and lilting music."W-what do you mean by telling him?" Gasped Kel, jumping away from the railing and ran after Yuki.

Grabbing her friend's arm she whispered franticly as she watched for eavesdroppers. "Yuki, you can't. I can't. I can't chance it, the friendship, my shield and the respect that I've earned from everyone. It could ruin everything. Please don't do anything. Forget this." Looking at her friend's stubborn look, Kel pleaded with her eyes. "Please?" she asked again.

Yuki seeing the pleading look tried ignoring it. Failing, she relented. "Fine, let's get back before Neal sends out a search party." Then the plump Yamani sashayed away. Kel breathing a sigh of relief followed, while thinking 'Love or no love. She was going to continue as she had been doing, enjoy the friendship offered by Dom and forget this night.'

Yuki meanwhile understood that despite her promise to Kel, she would act without alerting Kel. She would have to make Dom fall in love with Kel. And fast before Kel totally gave up on her feelings. Knowing Kel, Yuki did not have long. She had to start straight away and she knew the perfect way how.

"Kel, where's your dance card?"

Later that night after dancing with her friend Merric of Hollyrose, Kel was exhausted. She had never seen her dance card so full. She had never danced with so many men before, even though most of them were her year mates. She had a feeling that Yuki had something to do with it, but she wasn't going to complain, her energy was drained. Also it had been quite disconcerting to see Dom frown at her dance partners when she passed him on the dance floor. Only something kept stopping him from coming over. She didn't know what that meant but it left a jittery feeling inside her.

Seeing their majesties leaving, Kel decided she would do the same. After saying goodbyes to her friends, Kel then left the room. Whistling a tune that she learned from the Kings own she made her way back to her rooms. Yawning, she heard the bell for midnight and wished for her bed.

Kel walked round the corner and bumped into hard muscle. "Excuse me?" She muttered not looking up, only to be swept up in strong arms and kissed until she was left breathless. Eh, wa-what's going on? She thought. Kel opened her eyes that she didn't know had closed and looked up into bright blue eyes. "D—Dom" she stuttered stepping back.

Swamped with needs so long buried, Dom dragged Kel closer to him and kissed her again. Her soft lips parted under his intense probing, he sighed. As Kel moaned quietly Dom's heart quickened and he delved deeper tasting her flavour swallowed her gasps and wished for more.

Suddenly woozy, Kel moved out of his grasp gasping. Surprised he dropped his arms and stared at her. Her skin shone pink; eyes glittered green with flecks of gold, the dress hugged her tall figure giving her curves where she had none. She looked so sweet, so beautiful nobody would have guessed. He was stunned and wanted to see more of the lovely flesh beneath her forest green dress.

Many seconds passed with the silence with Kel breathing heavily. Dom could not stand it. "Kel, look at me." He whispered anxiously.

Kel did, but only because she was stunned speechless. She'd never in all her years she'd known him, seen Dom like this. In the dimness of the hallway she could see his face. Weathered from the days on horseback, going from village to village; helping them from raiders and robbers. He looked so handsome in his kings own uniform.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. More so tonight" he explained, two pink spots appeared on his cheeks. Kel, who had been silent gathered courage from somewhere; suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her bedroom. Dom wide eyed followed.

**In some forest in Tyra. **

Hooves pounded the forest floor. Mount and rider breathed heavily, their breaths visible in the harsh winter air. Midwinter snow fell quietly above them. It covered them from head to toe. Their view was blurred and the path more difficult to make out. Hearing shouts from behind and the baying of dogs, the rider urged his mount faster, all the while looking back frantically for his pursuers. Sighting the flash of blade, the horse veered towards large undergrowth barely big enough to let them pass bye. Both sighed with relief when they managed to squeeze through. With a small clearing in sight, they rode away. Meanwhile behind, the warhorses of his pursuers neighed as their riders tried to get them through the thicket. To no avail, the horses armour kept getting in the way. Cursing, the men watched as their prey vanished and turned around promising the death of the one named Silverman.

**Three days later on the Conte road to the boarder**

"It's not that I don't believe you Tobe, "Owen said carefully. "Of course I believe you. But you may have been mistaken. I can't imagine Kel having a lover let alone someone in her room."

"So tis think tis me imaginings; that I found a pair of breeches? And, what about the boots and extra toothbrush?" Replied Tobe hotly.

"Well erm", Owen scratched his scalp, stumped. Frowning he looked at Kel, laughing with men of the Kings Own.

"We'll just have to watch her closer and watch them as well" Owen said pointedly looking at the men surrounding Kel. Any of them could be the secret night visitor. They had Kel's honour to protect, even though she wasn't doing much to preserve it herself.

Both scrutinised the men; taking note of the one's who paid more attention to her than usual. That was a difficult task because everyone repected Kel and always wanted to talk to her!

A/N well that's how much that's coming out my brain, hope to do more and don't think about Kel and Dom too much it's not going to last. There's a whole different story going to be weaved into this. Hopefully it will work.


End file.
